


Therein Lies the Rub

by Pigeon



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon/pseuds/Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's in jail again. Will is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therein Lies the Rub

Scrape of metal on metal.

Muffled thuds.

And then there’s the boy, sword still unsheathed, glaring at him through the bars.

“Well?” Will shoves the key into the lock, turning it with sharp motions and yanking open the door, “Come on, then.”

~

The boy is all fluid lines, long well-turned limbs that speed through the back-alleys of the port town easily.

Jack, while still quick and agile, is no-longer twenty, and has the disadvantage of having been sitting in a damp and mouldy cell for most of the night.

Also, his hangover is not exactly aiding his getaway.

~

“Enough.” Jack stops to lean against a rough wall, breathing in short pants. “Christ on the cross, mate, was your mother a gazelle?”

“A what?”

Jack shuts his eyes and just focuses on the airing moving in and out of his lungs for a moment. “Nevermind, not important.” There’s a deep burn forming down the back of his calves, and his knees ache something dreadful. “Thought you were raised to have something like respect for your elders. Making them run top pelt for miles on end, is not exactly doffing your cap, and making your obeisance, luv.”

“You!” Will strides close, one strong finger jabbing near to Jack’s face. “ _You_ are the one who decided to play the fool, which I’m not certain required a lot of acting on your part, and boast of who you were, insult the local governor, and got caught with his trousers around his ankles taking a piss outside the tavern where we were _supposed_ to be having a quiet drink.”

“Be that as it may….”

“No, Jack, I’ve had enough.” Will takes a breath and slams a hand into the wall by Jack’s head. “I’ve had enough. What if I hadn’t been able to break you out of jail? What if the _Pearl_ wasn’t waiting just off the coast? What if I hadn’t realised what had happened?”

“Will, mate, luv…” Jack presses a hand to the boy’s shoulder, which is quickly shoved off.

“They would have hung you.”

“But you were there. And we did escape. And the answers to whatever else you said.” He leans just a fraction closer, so his breath ruffles Will’s hair slightly, and he can smell the scent of Will- sweat, and salt, and ale. “And you forget, I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“Being Captain Jack Sparrow is going to get you killed.”

Jack smiles slowly, “Would you rather I was someone else, luv?” He slides hands down to the boy’s hips.

“No, of course not, of course I don’t.” The boy sighs in frustration.

“Well then, no harm done, least said soonest mended, a cat may look at a Queen…”

“Damn it, do you not get it, Jack?” And suddenly the boy is even, impossibly, delightfully closer, and Jack is pinned between harsh brickwork and even harsher lines of muscle and flesh. “It was unnecessary. It is unnecessary.”

“I take it you have a suggestion for how such things might cease, and how such things might come about, change and become something other than unnecessary, darlin’?” Jack fingers itch to stroke, graze, flutter down Will’s back, to settle on the lad’s just fabulous backside… but Will in a temper is a glorious sight, and he wants to enjoy it just a little longer before things take a turn.

“What if… What if you were to swallow your bloody pride and take a letter of marque. You could still raid ships, and drink rum, and do everything else you love doing, just…”

“Just there would be no Navy chasing me hither and thither. No cat and mouse with dear old Norrington. No one trying to string ol’ Jack up by his neck.”

“Exactly!”

Jack shakes his head and tries to swallow back a laugh. "Ah, but see, Will? Therein lies the rub." One hand, one rebellious hand, is starting to creep around the lad’s wonderfully narrow waist, while the other he settles over the lad’s heart. “Without the chase and the danger, and the occasional near hanging, where is the fun? Your heart is racing, luv. I can feel it, tripping away so fast, all that blood and fire speeding through your veins- you wouldn’t want that to disappear, would you?”

“Jack…”

“No, William. ‘S not for us. There’d be no spark, no fire, no burn of excitement and fear.” Jack can see the boy’s eyes growing darker, wider. The heart beneath his hand is still rapid, the skin, felt through thin cotton, warm and flushed.

And then Will’s mouth is on his, and it’s more bite and ferocity than a kiss, an attempt to devour each other.

And the boy is ripping at his clothes, and Jack has to fight the mad urge to laugh.

And it’s quick and it’s violent, and the wall at his back tears into his skin and Jack begs for more.

And he watches the boy’s face, watches every sensation and emotion displayed brilliantly there, and he bites the boy’s lower lip, and his hands clutch and spasm on the boy’s back, and feels a bright pulse of light rip through him.

And then, when they are gasping, and struggling to remain upright, each leaning on the other, Jack kisses Will’s temple and smoothes a hand through sweaty tangled hair. “I’m sorry I frightened you, luv.”

“It’s okay.” Will twists to press his lips against Jack’s neck. “I’m sure you will again.”


End file.
